


Thin Line Between (Love and Hate)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen/Jared; It's been a hard day on set. Jensen is exhausted, cold and cranky. Jared decides to take him home and make him feel better. Established (but secret) relationship, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Thin Line Between (Love and Hate)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Jensen/Jared; It’s been a hard day on set. Jensen is exhausted, cold and cranky. Jared decides to take him home and make him feel better. Established (but secret) relationship, please.  
**Requested by:** [ ](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** Read the prompt, baby.  
**Word Count:** 4, 278  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if only.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes Jensen fucking _hated_ Vancouver.  
  
The sights, the sounds, the freaking weather that couldn’t make up its goddamned mind as to whether it wanted to suck or suck _hard_. This shit hadn’t happened in Texas or LA, and Jensen? Well he wasn’t particularly a fan.  
  
So when the late-afternoon sun disappeared behind a scattering of clouds, Jensen’s eyes narrowed. When the first fat raindrop landed on his nose, he gritted his teeth and struggled not to throw a temper tantrum that would make his three year old nephew take a step back and say “Dude. Chill out”.   
  
But _seriously_. After a long day of behind-schedule shooting and minimal coffee breaks, the last thing he wanted was to sit outside and get drenched in a goddamn thunderstorm. Hell, he’d already spent the majority of the afternoon repelling down a makeshift mountainside; chased by bloodthirsty zombies looking to take out the Winchesters one yummy brain at a time.  
  
He had mud and dirt stuck in places he wasn’t too sure soap could reach, and his eyes were swollen and itching thanks to a previously unknown allergic reaction to the grass the props department had used to decorate the cliff.  
  
Basically, they didn’t pay him enough for this shit.   
  
“Ouch…careful with the merchandise!” Jared’s voice sounded, and Jensen glanced over to find his co-star grinning like a lunatic, surrounded by a swarming mass of wardrobe interns as they pinned and ripped and adjusted Sam’s clothing to fit the scene. Jared lifted a finger, shaking it teasingly into the face of the nearest person. “You people can’t afford to replace me.”  
  
The interns Jensen knew as stoic, professional beings dissolved into fits of giggles at Jared’s antics, and abruptly Jensen felt like pouting. It just wasn’t _fair_ that Jared was standing there, smiling and sucking it up like the good-natured bastard he was. He should be feeling the same effects Jensen was – lack of sleep, lack of food, lack of _warmth_ …   
  
Jared looked up suddenly and caught Jensen staring, and his expression underwent several rapid changes, ending in a look that sent a jolt of the aforementioned missing heat coursing through Jensen’s body.  
  
_Lack of orgasms..._  
  
Jared’s lips curved, and he tilted his head in a way that suggested he knew _exactly_ what Jensen was thinking. Although that was definitely impossible, seeing as how Jared was generally the most clueless dork to walk to planet. Except, maybe, for Chad Michael Murray, which Jensen figured was probably the real reason the two were so tight.  
  
“All right, let’s get this packed up before it really starts coming down!” Kim was directing, and Jensen snapped back into the moment. The cold, clammy, entirely _sucky_ moment.  
  
He thrust his hands into the pockets of his leather coat, unable to wipe the scowl from his face as he watched Jared continue flirting with the wardrobe girls out of the corner of his eye. After several moments of standing there, waiting as the crew hurried around him to cover the equipment, Jensen gave up and turned back toward his trailer.  
  
He was already imagining a hot shower and Chinese takeout when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. He was jerked back a full foot, and his irritation exploded as he spun around to face Jared. “The fuck?”  
  
Jared blinked, raindrops clinging to his long lashes as he regarded Jensen through half-closed lids. “Where you going?” he asked, a grin toying at the edges of his lips. “Like your hair’s on fire, or somethin’.”  
  
“Home,” Jensen grumbled, gaze lingering on that wide mouth as thunder echoed in the distance.   
  
The dirt and the grit were caked all over Jared, too, but his co-star didn’t appear to mind. Of course.   
  
“Oh, no you’re not,” Jared laughed easily, slinging an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and starting forward. Jensen had no choice but to follow or risk strangulation. Jared leaned closer and murmured in Jensen’s ear, “At least, not yet.”  
  
Jared really _was_ oblivious. Even Mike wasn’t stupid enough to annoy Jensen when he was in a mood, and Mike practically made a living aggravating people. Then again, Jared was the one person that could get away with that shit without having his nose rearranged.  
  
Which just pissed Jensen off even more.  
  
“I don’t feel like going anywhere,” Jensen complained, dragging his feet in an attempt to slow Jared down. “I just wanna go—”  
  
“To my place,” Jared finished, voice low and determined. His fingers dug into Jensen’s shoulder, bright smile coloring his features as they passed by a group of camera techs.   
  
Jensen forgot whatever he was arguing about, clearing his throat and trying to ease away from Jared before it became completely obvious what they were talking about. “Oh, yeah, okay. Whatever.”  
  
Jared sent him a sidelong look, obviously not buying his attempts at irreverence. Teeth flashing, Jared just hauled him closer and muttered, “Stop looking like someone sat on your head, for chrissake.”  
  
They were still in the middle of the set, far away from their trailers and relative privacy, and Jensen could feel his frustration growing by leaps and bounds. Just what the _fuck_ was Jared trying to accomplish, anyway?   
  
“Dude,” he warned through his teeth, “cut it out. People are watching.”   
  
“Get real,” Jared snorted. “Everyone’s too busy trying to wrap to notice what _we’re_ doing.” A mischievous sparkle lit his gaze, and Jensen bit back a groan when a large palm settled just below the small of his back. Jared’s voice went deeper. “Hell, I could probably spank your tight little ass here and now and no one would even look twice.”  
  
“Don’t you dare—” Jensen bit off the rest of his sentence when Jared pushed away from him, nearly howling in amusement. That’s when Jensen realized he’d been played for a fool, by a fool himself. The corners of his mouth twitched, and the beginnings of a true smile broke out across his features for the first time all day. He shoved Jared lightly. “You’re an asshole.”  
  
“And you’re easy,” Jared volleyed back, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans and nudging Jensen’s shoulder with his own. “Especially when you’re all pissed off about God only knows. Wanna tell me what’s going on?”  
  
There was genuine concern in Jared’s voice now, and Jensen heaved a sigh as they reached his trailer. Following Jared inside, he jerked off his jacket and threw it on the couch before rubbing his temples and muttering, “I’m just…tired.”  
  
“Me too,” Jared groaned, falling back onto the couch in appreciation. “What a long fucking day.”  
  
Jensen took a moment to smirk at the image; Jared’s long-ass legs hanging over the arm of the couch, feet resting flat on the floor. Shirt rucked up past his belly, hand moving toward his…  
  
His gaze snapped up and he found Jared watching him with that same shit-eating grin as before.  
  
“Jenny, I think I know what your problem is,” Jared’s voice was dirty, and so was the look on his face as he held Jensen’s gaze and reached for the bulge in his pants.   
  
“Don’t call me that,” Jensen managed, trying not to stare as Jared arched his hips into his hand. “Jesus Christ, Jare…what the fuck?”  
  
Heat crept up Jensen’s neck, and he swore to himself that he wouldn’t give Jared the satisfaction of hearing him moan, when Jared suddenly leaped from the couch and stalked toward him. Jensen held his ground, thrusting his chin up when Jared paused mere inches away.  
  
“Let’s go,” Jared said, and now his words were clipped and succinct with none of the lazy drawl. That’s about the time Jensen noticed that Jared didn’t look as playful and easygoing as he’d first thought. There was an urgency surrounding his friend that Jensen had somehow missed, and his pulse kicked up into overdrive when Jared practically hauled him out of the trailer toward the parking lot.  
  
“Buckle up, baby,” was all Jared said as they climbed into his truck. Jensen caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror and wanted to curse at the eagerness painted all over his face. When Jared’s heavy hand fell on his knee, squeezing, Jensen’s dick twitched.  
  
“Hurry the fuck up,” he growled, fumbling with a pair of sunglasses he’d left behind, and he slumped back into the passenger seat with forced patience. He barely heard the farewells tossed their way from various cast and crew members, and just lifted a hand in an absent wave as Jared slammed on the gas and the truck peeled out of the lot like the hounds of hell were on its heels.  
  
They made it to Jared’s in record time, and Jensen thanked whatever god had been responsible for them missing every red light from the studio to Jared’s house. The second the truck coasted into the garage, the door falling shut behind them, Jensen was across the gearshift and in Jared’s lap.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” he sighed, gripping Jared by his overlong hair and jerking his head back. Jared made a kind of grunting sound, bucking his hips up into Jensen’s as his arms came around Jensen’s waist and settled him more evenly across his thighs.  
  
It was all lips and teeth and tongues and hands then, and Jensen sat up to concentrate on ridding Jared of the button-down shirt currently covering parts that Jensen desperately wanted access to.  
  
“Watch out for the—” Jared huffed in amusement as Jensen’s head slammed up against the roll bar. “Oops.”  
  
“Mother _fuck_!” Jensen hissed, glaring down at Jared as he burst into laughter. “I _know_ you’re not laughing.” He reached down and gripped Jared through his pants. “Because that shit _ain’t_ funny.”  
  
Jared just spread his legs wider and grinned. “You know, I got a bed inside,” he murmured, leaning far enough up to catch Jensen’s earlobe between his teeth.  
  
Just like that, Jensen forgot about everything except getting Jared’s ass into said bed. He threw the door open, yanking Jared out of the seat with surprising strength. Jared choked on a laugh, but Jensen’s mouth was pressed up against his and there was really nothing more to say.  
  
They stumbled through rooms, clawing at one another, and Jensen added a few more bruises to his person as he ran into the kitchen table, the coffee table, and the stairway railing.  
  
The latter caused him to lose his balance, and he brought Jared down with him. They sprawled out over the last two steps, still licking at one another’s mouths before Jared attempted to sit up.  
  
“Slow down,” he whispered when Jensen made a rough sound of impatience, ripping at Jared’s shirt. His biceps bulged as he held onto Jensen’s shoulders, hair falling across his brow to shadow his gaze. But Jensen didn’t need to see Jared’s eyes to know how fucking hot he was right then. “I’m right here.”  
  
“I know you’re here,” Jensen returned, “but _here_ isn’t where I want you.” He sat up; regarding Jared’s flushed features and half-torn shirt. His heart thundered in his ears. “Or, you know, maybe it is.”  
  
He was reaching for Jared again when the phone rang. And Jensen quite simply panicked. “Don’t answer it,” he said, voice husky and pleading as he closed his lips over Jared’s jaw. “Jared, please…”  
  
There was a moment of ragged breathing from Jared, a soft moan, and then, “You know I gotta. My sister…”  
  
Jared’s sister was traveling home from a semester abroad program, and Jensen groaned, because he knew damn well that there was nothing he could say or do to distract Jared from that fucking phone call. Not when it involved his family. And Jensen didn’t blame him for that…it was just fucking _bad_ timing.  
  
Obviously reading the frustration on his face, Jared dropped a kiss on his shoulder and murmured, “Go on up. This’ll be quick.” He punctuated this promise with a slap to Jensen’s ass, and a grin. “Gives you time to get all pretty for me.”  
  
Jensen snorted. Usually references to his looks made him uncomfortable or downright irritable, but Jared made it all seem like a grand joke. Hell, Jared made _everything_ into a grand joke. It was one of the reasons Jensen couldn’t get the damn fucker out of his mind.  
  
One of many reasons.  
  
Jensen waited several long seconds, listening to the sound of Jared’s cheerful voice from the kitchen, before dragging himself up and climbing the rest of the steps. Because he knew Jared, and Jared’s inability for short conversations, he figured he had time to take a quick shower and rinse off the day’s grime before Jared finally managed to join him.  
  
And hell, he might as well be honest with himself. He and Jared’s shower had a longstanding love affair.   
  
Jared had a thing about redecorating his Vancouver pad whenever they received good news about the show. It was like his good luck charm, thinking that if he kept adding on things, they were less likely to be canceled. Jensen wasn’t about to point out the faulty logic, because he benefited from it as well.  
  
Upon hearing they were set for a full first season, Jared had, with Sandy’s help, set up a patio spa and barbecue pit. It had soon become the place everyone hung out on the weekends, which worked out well enough because God only knew Jared loved playing the host.  
  
When a second season had been confirmed, Jared had contacted Sandy again – they’d remained close even after things had cooled down between them – and had a jetted steam shower complete with hydrotherapy columns installed in his master bathroom.  
  
Needless to say, Jensen had slept over at Jared’s more often than necessary, even before they’d finally given into the urge to fuck each other senseless on a regular basis.  
  
After his “quick” shower, which basically consisted of Jensen standing there with his mouth hanging open and making appreciative sounds as the steam billowed around him, Jensen found himself standing in Jared’s bedroom. Waiting. Again.  
  
He could still hear Jared downstairs – “…aw hell, that sounds awesome! Did you eat the stuff that looks like horse droppings…?”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, an affectionate smirk on his lips. And then his eyes fell on Jared’s beside table, and his brows furrowed. This was new. Situated next to a picture of him and Jared – a candid that would probably bring in a hefty bundle from the fangirls on eBay – was a picture of Jared and Chad. Arms slung around one another, hamming it up for the camera at whatever random event they happened to be at.  
  
Jensen hesitated, glancing around the empty room like he half-expected Jared or Mike or even Chris to jump out at him and yell “Gotcha!”, then bit his lip. Before he could think better of it, he grabbed the picture and tossed it into the corner, ridding himself of Chad’s fucking smarmy grin.  
  
And feeling like a complete and total jealous tool.  
  
Just then footsteps bounded up the stairs, and Jensen spun around right as Jared appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb and giving Jensen an intense once-over that might have left Jensen blushing had he been, you know, a girl or something.  
  
“Dude. What?” Jensen played it off, hoping the guilt wasn’t written all over his features as he lifted a hand to scratch his shoulder. “You gonna look at me all night, or are we gonna—”  
  
He was flat on his back before he could finish his sentence, pressed into the mattress by six-feet-plus-inches of horny Jared Padalecki. Jensen hooked a leg around Jared’s calf and grinned. “Sonny, no need to play rough.”  
  
“You showered,” Jared whined, lowering his head to lick a drop of water clinging to Jensen’s collarbone. Jensen shivered, giving Jared the exact reaction he was looking for. Jared sat up, grinning deviously from ear to ear. “Guess you’ll have to wait for me...again.”  
  
“Wait…whaa?” Jensen blinked as Jared jumped off the bed, off of _Jensen_ , stripping his shirt off as he headed for the bathroom. Jensen sat up on his elbows, calling after Jared in an irritated tone of voice. “Jared! Get your ass back over here!”  
  
He got a mouthful of cotton for his efforts. Tossing Jared’s shirt on the floor, Jensen flopped back onto the pillows with a frown on his face.   
  
Fucking Jared. The guy could cock-tease like nobody’s business.  
  
For a split-second Jensen debated on hiding in the closet before Jared came back out; make the smug fucker think he’d missed his chance. But then there was the problem that he didn’t have his car, and Jared knew damn well he hated cabs.  
  
In the end, Jensen just closed his eyes and waited. Which was pretty much the only viable option where Jared was concerned, anyway.  
  
He came awake an unknown amount of time later, finding the room dark and a warm mouth on his dick. His eyes rolled back, hips bucking as his hands fisted into the sheets, and in a sleep-roughened tone managed, “Jared…fuck…”  
  
Jared made a sound of encouragement, lifting his head to snag Jensen’s gaze in the moonlight. “Oh, hi.”  
  
Hysterical laughter bubbled up in Jensen’s throat. “Um, hi,” he returned in a broken voice, hissing as Jared’s lips resumed their journey along the shaft of his cock. His fingers fell, clutching handfuls of shaggy hair in his fists. “You could have just woken me up. You know, normally.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?”  
  
Jensen had to agree.  
  
“But you got started without me,” he argued anyway, voice thrumming with tension as he twisted and pulled in tandem with Jared’s bobbing mouth. _Fuuck_ …he’d always known that mouth was good for more than talking.  
  
“Plenty of time to catch up.” Jared sounded out of breath and over-excited, eyes gleaming black in the pale light that filtered in from the windows. Jensen groaned softly as his tongue found _thatfuckingspot_ right beneath the head of his dick.  
  
This went on for several long moments during which Jensen fought not to come all over Jared’s face like a high-schooler receiving his first blowjob, and then Jared’s mouth was gone. Cool air wrapped around his saliva-warmed cock, and Jensen blinked heavily before managing to glance down.  
  
Jared was sitting up on his knees, naked and working his own dick as he stared at Jensen’s body with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Any questions died in Jensen’s throat as a half-desperate sound sputtered out of his lips.  
  
“Turn over.” Jared’s tone brooked no argument, and really, Jensen wasn’t one to take orders but hell…Jared going all dominant on him was pretty fucking hot. He flipped over, resting his head in the crook of his arms and…waited.  
  
“You’re goddamn gorgeous, Jen,” Jared whispered in a strangled tone, a blunt fingertip questing down Jensen’s spine and disappearing just before finding the curve of his ass. And then, lips…on his neck, his shoulder.  
  
Jensen bucked his hips, anxious for more contact than Jared was apparently willing to give at the moment. He swallowed a groan of despair when Jared stilled him with a single hand, leaning down to whisper, “I got you.”  
  
Hell yeah, he did, and Jensen wasn’t sure if the revelation relieved or unnerved him. He wasn’t used to losing his head over someone, much less a _male_ someone…but for whatever reason, Jared Padalecki had succeeded in doing the impossible: turning Jensen Ackles into a slobbering, possessive, desperate, horny son of a bitch…and making him _enjoy_ it.  
  
And then there was no time to think about anything, because Jared’s mouth was trailing down, down, down…past the small of his back…licking across one cheek then the other. Jensen nearly came out of his skin when Jared canted his hips upward, palms spreading him apart and then… _Sweetbaby Jesus_ …  
  
Jensen had always known Jared had a dirty mouth, but this was fucking ridiculous.  
  
He moaned Jared’s name, drawing the syllables out like thick molasses so that it sounded more like _Jaaaaaayruuud_. His hand slapped against the headboard, fingers clawing into the wood so hard that his knuckles turned white. And all the while, Jared’s lips and tongue worked, palms kneading Jensen’s ass.  
  
Jensen went stock-still when Jared paused, breath coming heavy and ragged as he asked, “This okay?”  
  
And Jensen wanted to cry. “Dude…don’t fucking _stop_ ,” he growled, backing up against Jared, having lost any and all sense of shame the second Jared started _rimming_ him, for Christ’s sake.  
  
He could practically feel Jared’s smirk, but he didn’t really give a damn. So long as the bastard kept going…he could make fun of Jensen all he wanted. After he got Jensen the fuck _off_. Not that Jared would make fun of him. Oh, no…that was too tame a torture for Jared Padalecki. Most likely, Jared was storing all this information up to eventually drive Jensen out of his ever-loving mind.  
  
But what a way to go.  
  
When Jared slid a finger inside of him, twisting and curling and stroking, Jensen wondered how he’d ever thought Jared was an idiot, even jokingly. The guy had to be the smartest damn person on the planet, should get a fucking doctorate in—  
  
“You’re so hot,” Jared breathed again, and licked him roughly. “You just don’t even know.”  
  
And Jensen might have whimpered. “Fuck me already,” he demanded, turning his head and catching Jared’s eye. “Or do I need a secret password or some shit?”  
  
Jared grinned, slowly. “Baby, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
“Cocky motherfucker,” Jensen grumbled, but he wasn’t really angry. Head dropping between his shoulders, he sighed when Jared crawled up behind him, lanky muscles covering every inch of Jensen and more.  
  
Sometimes he hated how freaking tall Jared was. This wasn’t one of those times.  
  
“All right,” Jared murmured, hand skimming down Jensen’s shoulder. Chest slipping and sliding against the sweat slicking his back. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”  
  
“What?” Jensen wondered, stupidly. “Driving me out of my goddamned mind?”  
  
“Fucking you out of the bad mood you were in,” Jared corrected on a soft laugh, angling his hips so that his cock brushed against Jensen’s ass. “You sure can pout with the best of them, Jen.”  
  
Jensen didn’t bother to respond, partly because it was true, and partly because Jared was now easing into him – slowly - and that’s about all Jensen’s fragmented consciousness could handle at the moment.  
  
He reached back, hand settling on Jared’s ass, urging him on. “Come on. Do it.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Jared continued, voice dreamy and deep as he pressed further, ignoring Jensen’s anxious squirming, “I don’t take my time with you near enough.”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen warned through his teeth, sweat beading across his brow. “Please…”  
  
“All this wham-bam-thank-you- _Sam_ shit in between takes…” Jared sighed, thumbs digging into Jensen’s hips. “Not cutting it anymore, Jensen.”  
  
“Christ, I hate you so much,” Jensen lied on a long whine, not even caring that he was practically riding only two inches of Jared’s cock.   
  
“No, you really don’t.”  
  
Jensen bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, and sent Jared a dirty look over his shoulder. “Fuck me, or I’ll do it myself,” he warned as a last ditch-effort to jumpstart Jared into action.  
  
Jared blinked, and then let out a sharp laugh. “I think I’d like to see that.”  
  
But he apparently took pity, because next thing Jensen knew, he was snug up against Jared’s hips and Jared was thrusting long and slow inside of him. And Jensen was saying things, crazy things, things that he’d be embarrassed for anyone other than Jared to hear.  
  
Begging.  
  
“That’s it,” Jared coaxed, his own voice heavy and thick with need. “God, baby, so good…”  
  
When Jensen came, it almost hurt. The sound that came out of his mouth was more of a yelp than a moan, and he slung an arm backwards around Jared’s neck, seeking his mouth. Needing the contact more than he ever had before.  
  
And Jared was right there…swallowing every bit of agony and pleasure and coming apart himself. When he broke away, whispering Jensen’s name in a broken voice, Jensen realized just how much power _he_ held over _Jared_. And damned if it didn’t scare him almost much as it satisfied.  
  
Jared collapsed on the mattress next to him, all long legs and arms and pressing up against Jensen like a huge, overgrown kitten seeking warmth. His nose nuzzled Jensen’s neck, and when he spoke there was an uncertainty that touched Jensen deep down where his heart pumped blood through his veins.  
  
“Jen…I do…you know?”  
  
Jensen knew. And yeah, maybe it was a little scary. But at the same time, it was the only possible explanation for what he felt himself. He shifted, propping his head on his hand and catching Jared’s dark gaze. And smiled. “Yeah, man. I know.”  
  
And then Jared’s teeth flashed, and they were both laughing. Jensen wrapped his free hand around Jared’s neck, kissed him roughly. Just as he was imagining all kinds of payback for what Jared had put him through, Jared broke away, eyeing him with a deadpanned expression.  
  
“Hey, Jen, you seen that photo of me and Chad anywhere?”  
  
Jensen nearly choked, and then socked Jared on the shoulder when he began laughing uproariously. “Not funny,” he grumbled around a sheepish smile.  
  
“Jealous of Chad,” Jared drawled around a chuckle, shaking his head. “Your bad-ass rep is so ruined in my eyes.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jensen hooked his leg around Jared and pinned him to the mattress.   
  
“Now you’re speaking my language.”  
  
So Jensen shut him up the only way he knew how, and honestly?   
  
Sometimes Jensen fucking _loved_ Vancouver.


End file.
